Sophia (God Genesis)
Backstory Sophia is a Legendary ultimate Class Seraph. She is known as the angel of death because of her job to guide human souls to Heaven, or Hell. She has the most hard working job for the angels, and is respected by all beings. She is the only angel that has not been involved in conflict. She barely attends Higher up angel meetings, however Michael and God don't care if she does not go. Her legion of angels help her with her task of guiding souls to their destination. As an Angel of death, and Ultimate Class Seraph she is extremely strong. However her direct comparison to archangels and Seraphs is unknown as she does no t get involved in fights or conflict. She likes her job because she get's to interact with the souls she transports. She has developed a liking towards Humanity. Appearance See picture Personality She started off on her job as rather cold and emotionless, but overtime she became kind, and over joyous. She often puts spirits in a good mood even if their destination is Hell or Hades. She almost always puts a smile on people's faces during her escorts. She wanted to be cold because she felt it would make her job easier, but she learned it was the other way around. She is neutral in terms of conflict. She is only there to guide souls. She feels bad whenever she has to visit people that lost their lives during the conflict of angels, Demons, Horseman, and Gods. She feels lives taken by them are not a part of their fate. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Sophia, Angel of Death Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old. Classification: Angel of Death, Seraph, Ultimate Class Angel Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Angel Magic, Divinity Energy, Advanced Reality Warping (She can do things such as create entire universes, and makes her thoughts a reality), Life Manipulation (She can control the life force inside living beings), Death Manipulation (Sophia can induce death on lesser beings with a mere thought), Soul Manipulation (As an angel, she can directly attack the soul. She can also manipulate the flow of souls), Non-Physical Interaction (As an angel she can interact with the non physical. Such as spirits, and planes), Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (She can generate and manipulate all elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (She can change laws and rewrite laws as long as she isn't in the main universe), Conceptual Manipulation (She can manipulate and alter concepts. This can be limited in the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can generate barriers of all kinds of elements), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (She can control the fate of living lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Power Nullification and Reality Warping (Unless a higher being) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Comparable to other Ultimate Class Angels) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard equipment: Her sword Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Limited in the main universe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 1